


Our Chemistry Isnt Perfect

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, 5sos fam - Freeform, Based on a 5 Seconds of Summer Song, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Music, Love, Love Story, Original Fiction, Original Story - Freeform, Popular Girl, Popular guy, Romance, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Teenagers, generic, generic love story, teen love story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A generic teenage love story until it's not </p><p> </p><p>Inspired by 5sos songs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Dylan Rodriguez walked through the entrance of the club as he and his friends were messing around and laughing. His brown eyes shined with excitement as he looked at all the flashing lights and intoxicating drinks. 

"Wow! I can't believe the security was stupid enough to believe our fake IDs." yelled one of his friends over the loud music. Dylan grinned. 

"What can I say? This is probably the worst and the cheapest club ever in this town." Dylan yelled back as he brushed his fingers through his light, brown hair. "Come on! Let's go get some drinks." His friends all shouted in agreement as they made their way to the bar. All of them decided they wanted cheap beers, and that this would be their only drink for the night because they didn't want to get drunk and end up sleeping on the street. Dylan took his drink and felt the liquid go down his throat. He sighed in pleasure as he felt his body stirring with heat and energy. He could take on this night. It's not like he really needed a drink for confidence though. He is, after all, the most popular and hottest guy in his high school. All the girls would probably fall to their feet if he asked them too. Even though he didn't need the confidence, it still felt good to have a little bit of energy coursing through his veins. 

"Let's dance!" shouted Aaron (a friend of Dylan's.) "There are so many hot chicks! Maybe we can score some tonight." Aaron winked and all the guys started to laughed and nod in excitement. They moved to the dance floor and dispersed as they tried to find out the hottest girls in the clubs. Girls already started to flood around Dylan as he made some suggestive dance moves. One girl in particular was against him and started to put her hands all over him. Dylan pulled her even closer. The girl was beautiful. She had smoky eyes, and pale blonde hair. She was wearing all black and she was just drop-dead gorgeous. Once the other girls noticed he wasn't paying attention to them, they all spread out to seek others. He and the girl kept on dancing until the whole club instantly and suddenly stopped. The music was still blasting from the speakers, but nobody was dancing. Everyone started to gather up around the entrance of the club. Dylan excused himself from the girl he was dancing with and decided to get up closer to see what the crowd was looking at. 

Once he made to the front of the crowd, his jaw dropped. He finally understood what the crowd was looking at. It was a girl and she looked like an absolute queen. She had dark, brown hair and pale skin to go with it. Her eyes were a dark brown, and her lids were shaded with purple eye shadow. She was wearing a dark, red lipstick and her outfit was just oozing with confidence. Everyone stepped out of the way to make room for her in the middle of the dance floor. Once the song changed, the girl started to dance like there was no tomorrow. The crowd cheered and everything went back to normal, except for the fact that many guys were now drooling over this new girl, including Dylan. He watched her dance. Her every move was on beat with the music. Her hips were swaying, her legs were kicking, and her whole body was just filling up with life. Dylan felt his cheeks heat up as he saw this girl dance. He needed to get this girl's phone number. Somehow, someway. But instead of walking up there and talking to her, he quickly gathered up all his friends. 

"Guys, we have to get outta here right now!" he said in panic. His friend's all looked at him like he was crazy. 

"Dude, it's only like 10:00 pm..." one of his friends protested. 

"No, we can't we have to go now." All of his friends looked confused, but they all decided to reluctantly leave with Dylan. Once they stepped out of the club, his friend's started to corner him. 

"Dude what's the big deal? Why are we leaving so early?" asked Aaron. Dylan blushed. 

"I-I think I saw the most amazing girl..." 

"Dude, there were a lot of amazing girls!" 

"Not like this. She was amazing. Just amazing." 

"Then why didn't you go talk to her?" Dylan looked down to the ground. All of his friend's laughed out loudly and teased him. They forgave him for making them leave so early, and they decided to all go home. 

 

Dylan sighed as he got home. He saw the most amazing girl, but didn't even speak to her... He was so screwed.


	2. End Up Here

Dylan sighed as he walked to school the next day. He was tired, and the memories of the night before were floating in his mind. He regretted not talking to that amazing girl who danced like nobody existed. If only he had a second chance. His thoughts were suddenly interuppted when he tumbled to the ground. He groaned in pain. 

"I'm so sorry!" said a voice above him. Dylan rubbed his head and opened his eyes. His heart suddenly stopped. It was the girl from the club. The most amazing girl he's ever seen. And she's standing right above him. Her eyes were full of empathy and kindness. 

"Are you okay?" she asked suddenly worrying if she caused this boy to have amnesia. 

Dylan snapped out of his thoughts and slowly got up. 

"Yeah, yeah! I'm fine..." Dylan managed to get out. 

"Oh wait!" said the girl with a whole new energy bouncing in her voice. "Your Dylan, yeah? From school." Dylan's heart started to race. She went to the same school? How come he's never seen her before? 

"Yeah that's me. I don't think I've ever seen you around..." 

"Oh! That's probably because we have such different class schedules or something! I'm Michelle." Oh yes. Dyaln has heard of Michelle but never seen her til last night. Michelle was supposed to be the hottest girl in their school, and now he could see why. They both started to walk together. 

"Never knew you could dance like that." Dylan said with a rush of confidence. 

"I used to take ballet." Michelle snorted. "Who knew it would help with club dancing am I right?" Dylan chuckled. 

"Hey I like your shirt." she said pointing to Dylan's chest. 

"You like The Rolling Stones?" Dylan asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Nah, I'm into the mainstream shit that everyone listens to these days." The two both threw there heads back laughing. 

"You play sports?" asked Michelle. "I mean you're pretty popular with the girls and everyone seems to like you." 

"Nah, music actually. I'm in a band and I play guitar and sing kinda decently. Its my dream to someday be performing to a bunch of people." 

"Popular music geek? Well that's a first." 

"Oh shut up! I'm talented, girls are into that shit." 

"For sure." Michelle said scarcastically while rolling her eyes playfully. 

"How about you?" asked Dylan eyeing the amazinly pretty girl right next to him. 

"I actually want to be a writer and a director for music videos actually." Michelle gave a grin. "Maybe we'll meet each other one day when we become rich and famous." 

"That's an amazing plan." The two smiled, but suddenly they heard the late bell ring for class. 

"Oh my gosh! We're going to be late! How did we even end up talking for so long?" asked Michelle in a rush. "Anyway it was nice talking to you Dylan! I'll see you tomorrow!" Michelle ran off to class and Dylan stood their just shocked. He just talked to the prettiest girl on the planet, and she liked him.


	3. Kiss Me Kiss Me

It's been a week or so since they met, and Dylan has been walking with her to school everyday. 

"Hey, you wanna hang out one day? Outside of school." asked Michelle coolyly. Dylan smiled and nodded. 

"Sure! When and where?" 

"At the pizza shop right by the beach maybe?" 

"Sounds good." Dylan used to go to the beach every day til high school just became unnaturally harder and made his life busier. Although he had tons to do, he didn't care. Michelle was cool, and he wouldn't miss this opportunity to hang out with her. They both walked in comfortable silence til they got to school. 

XOXO 

"Hey come on!" Michelle said excitedly as she was semi-running through the Sandy streets near the beach. Dylan just chuckled and walked faster. They both entered the pizza shop, ordered and sat down. 

"So did you bring a change of clothes?" asked Michelle. 

"How could I?" Dylan asked. "You just invited me this morning." The two laughed. 

"I dunno go in your clothes right now?" 

"Haha no." 

"Oh come on! Live a little!" 

"You do realize your talking to a musician right?" 

"Well for a musician you don't really do any hardcore things." 

"Oh shut up." 

"I'm going in my bra and underwear to be honest." 

"Really?" 

"I shit you not." 

"Isn't that kinda illegal...?" 

"...Not like there's anybody to really catch us." she said with a laugh. "And wouldn't that be a great memory? Going swimming with a half naked girl in the ocean in your school outfit?" 

"Hehe I guess so." Dylan said thoughtfully. "I honestly want to make as many memories as I can before I graduate. Cause my band and I are gonna leave this town no matter what." 

"Well make this your first one." The pair smiled at each other and their pizzas finally arrived. Once they were finished, they left the pizza shop with huge grins on their faces. They headed towards the afternoon sun towards the beach. Luckily it wasn't particularly crowded today. Only a few high schoolers were there hanging out and messing around with their friends. 

"You sure you wanna strip here? I mean there are a few people around." Dylan scanned Michelle quickly and then looked away quickly. 

"Doesn't really bother me honestly. Like what are they gonna do? Tell my mommy?" Michelle threw her head back laughing at herself. The confidence in this girl was remarkable Dylan decided in his head. She was glittering head to toe with sunlight and her beauty of effortless. Who wouldn't fall in love with this girl? 

The two finally felt the sand under their toes after only walking a few moments. Fortunately, Michelle decided to choose a more private spot on the beach. She instantly started to strip her clothes off. All Dylan could do was stare in enhancement. Every inch of her body was beautiful. Her bare skin was just purely majestic in the sun. 

"Come on Dylan!" Michelle said now fully half naked. She ran and jumped into the salty water of the ocean. Dylan just laughed and followed her. They swan around and splashed each other endlessly. After several minutes, Dylan felt confident. More confident than usual around this particular girl anyway. He surged forward and grabbed her stomach and dragged her in the water. Michelle giggled and started to laugh really hard. She held onto Dylan and rested her head on his shoulder. 

"Come on. I think it's time to get out." Michelle said softly. The sun was already setting, and the beach was now empty. Dylan held her hand and lead her out of the water. 

"That was great." Dylan said with an easy smile. 

"You know... We don't have to leave. We can spend the night here if you want..." Dylan looked into her eyes, and they were different. They were dark with lust and thirst. Dylan smiled and pressed his lips to her. She instantly kissed back and pressed harder. Michelle grabbed Dylan's shirt and took it over his head. Then she pulled him to the ground. Dylan looked into her eyes one last time before falling into her body of constellations.


End file.
